This invention relates to a tree stand for cut trees such as Christmas trees, and more particularly it relates to an adjustable tree stand which permits trees to be mounted vertically even when the tree has a bent trunk.
The art is replete with tree stands for cut trees. However, such stands usually have too many working parts and are difficult to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,701 discloses 1 tree stand includes a bowl 12 with a backpost 14 fastened therein. The backpost includes a set of jaws or teeth 40u which bear against the tree trunk. A set of upper and lower straps 60u and 60l is buckled to the backpost in a manner which allows the length to be changed. An overcenter clamp lever 64u, 64l is associated with the upper and lower straps, for tensioning the straps against the tree trunk. A set of standoffs 50 is interposed between the straps and the tree trunk at locations opposite to the jaws of the backpost. The tree stand bowl 12 has a spherical shape, which mates with a spherical bowl receptacle or base 32, allowing the bowl to be rotated or tilted relative to the bowl receptacle, to align the tree. A set of edge fasteners clamps the edges of the bowl to the bowl receptacle at the selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,113 discloses a Christmas-tree stand (2) features a foot-piece (4) with a connected holder (6) to which fastening components (14, 16, 18 and 20) are attached. In the example case, these components are swinging clamps which are pressed against the outer surface of the tree trunk by a clamping device (46). The pressure of the clamping device (46) is applied to the fastening components (14, 16, 18 and 20) via a steel cable (66), for example, which encircles them and is attached to the clamping device (46). The cable (66) moves the fastening components (14, 16, 18 and 20) toward the trunk with adjustable and evenly distributed force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,301 discloses a Christmas tree stand which is characterized by a base for resting on a supporting surface, a ball assembly swivally secured to the base in universally-pivoting relationship by means of a fixed socket bracket and a cooperating movable socket bracket and a mount cup secured to the ball assembly for receiving and mounting the trunk of a Christmas tree. The mount cup and ball assembly are designed to pivot and swivel in a 360-degree rotation to orient the tree in a vertical position regardless of the configuration of the trunk. In a preferred embodiment accessory leg extensions are adjustably slidably extendable from the base for further stabilizing the Christmas tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,529 discloses outdoor or indoor stand for supporting decorative trees, such as Christmas trees. In this stand, the bottom of a tree trunk is inserted into a cylindrical support vessel medially and orthogonally mounted on the top surface of a base plate. The lower and upper portions of the tree trunk are held by first and second abutment portions. Each of the first and second abutment portions and a support arm portion comprises three members that are separately produced but assembled into and handled in a unit. The stand prevents possible sway of the tree such as due to outside impact, firmly supports any thickness of tree trunk and achieves easiness to handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,580 discloses a stand for supporting a cut tree trunk in a vertical position includes a tree trunk encircling clamp, having a first curvate locking jaw and a second curvate locking jaw each having a free end and a base end. The base ends are pivotally connected to each other at a base. The locking jaws include a serrated inner surface convexly curved in a radially inward direction facing each other for closure with a tree trunk. A locking clamp includes a rigid handle fixedly secured to the base end of the first locking jaw and a pivoting handle pivotally secured to the second pivoted jaw adjacent the base end of the rigid handle. The pivoting handle extends radially outwardly to respective distal free ends of the first and second curvate locking jaws. An adjustable locking shaft is threadedly mounted within the rigid handle and extends radially inwardly thereof. A pair of elongated locking toggles are pivoted at a respective inner pivot end in the first curvate locking jaw and in the pivoting handle. Each locking toggle includes a free end extending radially outwardly and engaging the locking shaft within the locking handle. A plurality of support legs extend peripherally downwardly from the locking clamp. Each leg includes a floor engaging free end supported upon a threaded leveling shaft with a foot pad assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,772 discloses a stand for a Christmas tree which includes an inner portion which is securable to the trunk portion of a Christmas tree and a base portion which is adapted for receiving the inner portion and the trunk portion therein in order to support the Christmas tree in a substantially upright disposition on a supporting surface. The stand further includes a centering assembly for centering the inner portion and the bottom end of the trunk portion of the Christmas tree relative to the base portion and a plurality of securing arms on the inner portion which are engageable with the base portion for adjustably securing the angular position of the Christmas tree relative to the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,971 discloses a Christmas tree stand which includes a flat-bottomed, water-tight canister supported by adjustable legs mounted thereon, the adjustability feature accommodating uneven surfaces and crooked tree trunks. The interior of the canister has a transverse pentagonal shape, open at the top and bounded by side walls, a rear wall and a pair of convergent front walls, the latter forming an angled juncture. A screw crank extends through the rear wall transversely centered in, and above the middle thereof, opposite said juncture. The screw crank urges a rectangular free-floating push plate positioned in the canister's interior against the trunk of a Christmas tree positioned in the interior between the junction and the push plate. Rotation of the screw crank advances the screw end of the crank, applying pressure against the push plate, and through the latter against the tree, thereby positioning and securing the tree in the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,246 discloses a stand for Christmas trees comprised of a base plate with a pair of spaced-apart upright brackets mounted thereon. The tree holder receptacle is pivotally mounted between the upright brackets so that is can move about a horizontal axis in order to orient the tree trunk to a generally vertical position. A pair of locking levers are associated with the upright brackets so that they can be releasably clamped to orient the tree holder receptacle in any desired position. A set screw is provided to accept the tree into the tree holder receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 913,474 discloses in a tree or staff holder, the combination of a three legged base having three upright curved arms, each arm having a recessed top end; and the base having a dowel pin at its center; a ring fitting and rotating in the top recessed ends of the upright arms of the base, having a square opening in its center; a square tapered can fitting into the ring and having a hollow bottom, which bottom fits and rotates about the dowel pin at the center of the base, and the can capable of holding a liquid; and four marbles, one of the marbles in each of the four edges of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,462 discloses stands for cut trees, such as Christmas trees, and more particularly, it relates to a tree stand which permits the tree to be mounted vertically even when the tree trunk is bent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,505 discloses a stand for an elongate upright object, such as a tree, including a fluid-holding receptacle into which the butt, or base, end of the object may be received, with a restraining device for engaging and holding the butt of the object against lateral movement in the receptacle. A cover for the receptacle has an opening extending therethrough to receive a portion of the object with screw adjustable engaging members mounted on one side of the opening. An elongate serrated wedge is slidably mounted on the top of the cover opposite the engaging members. The wedge may be slid into position frictionally engaging the object to hold it in place against the engaging members. Another opening in the cover is so positioned and of such size as to receive a support for the wedge on another cover to accommodate nested stacking of a plurality of the covers. A fluid barrier is removably mounted in the receptacle to prevent fluid in the receptacle from contacting the base of the object if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,049 discloses a tree holder bar and an inverted U-shaped support bar are welded at their lower ends to a circular base ring, leaving an open space to receive a water container. Upper portions of the two bars are welded together adjacent a downward bend in the tree holder bar, the lower extremity of which has an upturned point to be driven into the trunk of the tree. A V-shaped bracket adjacent the bend in the tree holder bar receives a pair of nails to be driven into the sides of the tree trunk. The tree holder bar is bendable to make the tree stand straight.
Other tree stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,916; 3,298,642; 3,298,643; 4,408,415; 4,429,846; 4,571,882; 4,712,328; 4,913,395; 4,936,538; 4,967,508; 4,978,098; 5,014,461; 5,375,807; 5,478,042; 5,605,315; 5,797,579; 5,870,858; 6,155,529; 6,367,195; 6,572,064; and 6,681,519.
In spite of these disclosures, there is still a great need for a simplified adjustable tree stand which can be used for providing a source of water to keep the tree fresh.